Glasses
by lovemusicfics
Summary: Hermione needs glasses and she is not too happy about it. Ron is there to help her see that they aren't a bad thing.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. I am not accepting money for this it is

merely a hobby.

Note: I have had glasses since 2nd year and I usually wear contacts. Recently I was told that I need to wear my glasses more often or it could affect my future sight. I am really self-conscious of the way I look with my glasses and such, I wanted to bring that into the Ron and Hermione realm and make it a loving way for Ron to support his lovely wife. That was my inspiration to write this fic, it took me about an hour to write and was completely out of the blue and is a short little drabble/one-shot. Please enjoy!

It was a Friday night, _the _Friday night, Hermione was supposed to have an appointment with an optometrist earlier in the afternoon to check her eyesight. All week she had been stressing about the appointment, something Ron didn't understand. At first he thought it was because it was another healer she had to see. She hated the healer's office, ever since their second child, Hugo, was born and they didn't let her have any pain medication because she was too far along, she had hated the healer's office. Then he thought, it couldn't be, the eye-healer was on the complete opposite side of the St. Mungos than the pregnancy ward. He hadn't a single idea after that.

Now he was walking into their flat in west London after a long day of hard work, she was already home. He could tell by the lights on all through the house, she hated being home alone in the dark. He couldn't wait to see her after her appointment and ask her how it went, he had never had the need to go to the optomet- eye-healer, it sounded weird, but if Hermione had to go, he wanted to know every last detail of the experience.

He set his keys to their flat on the counter and took off his muddy shoes.

"'Mione, where are you?" He called into the house. He heard a little squeak from the living room from moving furniture; she must've jumped onto the couch. Confused, he pushed the door open to reveal Hermione curled up in her favorite chair, hidden by the biggest book in the house, _Hogwarts, a History_. The gigantic text book was propped up in her lap, upside down. She was hiding something.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name, are you doing? You know that book is upside down right?"

"Ron, don't look at me!" Hermione exclaimed from behind her book as she shot up and backed into the corner of their living room. Ron tried to tip toe over so he could stealthily grab the book before she could react, but she moved too quickly.

"Come on Hermione, you can't look that bad." Ron said trying to pry the book from her fingers.

"Yes I do, now leave me alone." She pulled the book back hard, so hard that she pulled him on top of her as they fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Ron quickly pulled the book from her and threw it across the room before looking at her.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." He said brushing her hair from her newly glasses, framed face.

"You have to say that, you're my husband." She tried to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge, he had her trapped.

"It might be in the handbook, but so is never lying to your wife, and you know I would never lie to you. These look great on you!" Hermione pouted, she was truly upset, and Ron hadn't a clue as to why. The dark brown frames framed her face well and complemented her chocolate colored eyes. She really did look beautiful.

"Ron, all my life I've been called a book-worm and I've accepted that, but now I _look_ like a book-worm!" she started to tear up. "It is a sign that I'm getting older! I don't want to have gray hairs yet!"

"Hermione, don't cry, you really do look beautiful." Ron wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I don't see any gray hairs, besides you're only forty, and our children have only just started school."  
"You promise you don't see any gray hairs and that I'm not too bookish looking?"

"Promise, you're aging beautifully my dear, no gray hairs yet. We'll grow old together, didn't I promise you that at our wedding? I think it's kind of sexy, the whole librarian look, it works for you." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Now what do you say to a little dinner, I'll cook, you can point to what you want. How does that sound?" He rolled off her and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you Ronald Bilius," she said pulling his hand so he was close enough for her to hug him.

"You're welcome, Hermione Jean, I love you." He pulled her closer.

"I love you too." She said back, "Let's go order you around to make dinner." She pulled away and dragged him into the kitchen. Like the husband he was, he willingly followed her, allowing her to pull him, quite forcefully into their small kitchen.

When he had finally put food on the table, a spot for Hermione and himself, and Hermione had stopped the orders around the kitchen, it was a relaxing, worry free dinner.

Until, "Ron," Hermione said, quietly.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I miss the kids." Suddenly, she became noticeably more down, her eyes were wet from the thought.

"I do too sweetheart but," in an effort to contain the waterworks he stood up and picked her up like a bride and walked them down the hall to their bedroom, "let's take some time to remember why it's nice to have some Ron and Hermione time while the kids are away, shall we?"

Note: I told you it was short! I hope that you all enjoyed it. I felt the need to showcase Ron's amazing husbandry skills, and the fact that he knows Hermione well enough to be able to console her after years of marriage.


End file.
